


甜心金主

by IrisSanguinea



Category: lyx-rps
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSanguinea/pseuds/IrisSanguinea
Kudos: 7





	甜心金主

“哥，哥，哥，有话好说。”金主护住自己的裤腰带，被欺身过来的大明星逼到床沿，膝盖一绊，一屁股摔在床垫里，“咱别动手行吗？”  
他满脑子都是当年做决定时狐朋狗友的嘲笑。“选错人咯张少，这位可是油盐不进啊”，“砸什么都白搭，简直缺根筋”，“钢铁直男，真的，你要是个女大佬他可能会考虑一下哈哈哈”。  
他真傻，真的。他光知道这圈子里捧明星是时髦，却没想到人家大明星是有职业道德的，不会白占人便宜。  
“我真就来凑凑热闹，没那意思。”他还在那解释，眼看着大明星蹲下来半跪在面前做仰望状。他真受不了这双眼睛，水汪汪的，他也受不了这幅表情，好像真的又虔诚又渴望，像个送到嘴边的无辜的祭品，让他觉得自己格外变态，“我是直男，真的，虽然是你的小粉丝可是我……”  
“哦，直男。”大明星终于说话了，声音哑哑的，一边垂下眼睛去盯着他裤裆中央鼓起的一包。  
他赶紧伸手捂住了结巴道：“不是，你这姿势，是吧，正常男人都得想入非非，要不换你坐这儿我蹲下来你体会一下？”  
“呵。”大明星笑，伸手来捏着他的下巴，用了点力，“张少，这些年，承蒙关照。”  
他看着那张脸上，眉峰微挑，眼神迷离，嘴角带笑，又纯又欲，又邪又撩，清纯和性感像弹幕在这张脸上滚动出现，勾人到家了。这跟直不直没关系，他要是个没有作案工具的女人这会儿也得掏出一根黄瓜来制造条件。  
“不……不用谢？”  
“往后，还请继续关照？”  
“应该的应该的。”  
“那我现在有个大麻烦。”大明星渐渐站起来笼在他上方。  
他像个逼良为娼的处女一路往床头缩过去：“呃呃呃你说吧。”  
“我呢，空窗很久了。”大明星逼近他，动作迫人但语气十分委屈，可怜兮兮的，“压力又很大。最近太累了，张少帮帮忙，帮我……释放一下压力？”  
“行啊。”他一听这么件小事，爽快的拍了拍胸脯，“你想出去喝酒，还是唱K，要不要叫几个妹子？诶你平时节食吧，要不我请你吃夜宵？多吃一顿长不了两斤肉，你也太瘦了我说——”  
“我需要做爱。”大明星贴在他耳边，斩钉截铁地说。  
张少咕咚一下，震得整张床都抖了一抖，心脏仿佛掉到了小腹，跳得他头晕眼花的。  
“……我帮你叫个可靠的……”  
“没有可靠的。我冒不起那个风险。”大明星说。  
这点他倒是深以为然，跟着点点头。  
“所以只能找你。”大明星快贴到他嘴唇上了，“我的金主。咱们在一条船上，你不会害我，是不是？”  
要说他家也不差这一点产业，可这毕竟是老爹给他练手机会之后唯一一项他纯凭个人喜好做的，的确珍惜得很。所以他点头如捣蒜。  
“你是老板，总希望看见资产运行状态良好是吧？”大明星循循善诱。  
他接着点头。  
“我就是你的资产。我状态不好，会直接影响公司效益。”大明星循循善诱，“维护成本很低，只需要清空一下缓存。”  
他继续点头。  
“你和男人做过吗？”  
他惯性点头，突然醒悟过来疯狂摇头。  
“那你排斥吗？”  
他迷惑了一下，看了看贴近在眼前放大到纤毫毕现的脸，凭心而论没什么瑕疵，甚至十分符合他这个网瘾少年被CG建模熏陶过久而产生的审美癖好。当然他的下半身用更直接的方式回答了这个问题。  
“来吧。”大明星一锤定音，解开他的衬衫扣子，按了按他的胸肌和腹肌，像在掂量他的能耐，“给我来个厉害的，让我……清空。”  
“清空？”他问。  
“断片。”大明星做词义分析。  
“喝酒更容易断片。”他强词夺理。  
“宿醉后遗症太多了，我明天还有活动。”大明星开始解他的裤子，“做爱能让人容光焕发。”

张少真的后悔当初没听过来人的劝告。  
“别选这个。他要是肯，早上一线了，轮得到你来捧。”  
“我没想怎么样。”他辩解，“就是挺喜欢的，为偶像出点钱我乐意啊！”  
“我还是那句话，别。”过来人戳戳文件袋，“他要是承你的情，早晚得给你点什么，你都粉到这份上了，见着真人会坍台，上次那个谁，粉了宅男女神十年，见面的时候话都说不囫囵，人家还没来敬酒他就先自干二两，咱丢不起那人。他要是光拿不回报，你小心养个白眼狼。我劝你，找点乐子算了，学人家sc，搞搞小网红，上手快，脱手又干净。”  
道理他都懂，就像这会儿一样，每一句都很对，但是总觉得哪儿不对劲。  
现在他知道了，金主不好做，出钱又出力，临了还得当人形自走按摩棒。想他那些狐朋狗友，吹嘘往外面一站大美人小明星自己投怀送抱敲门爬床，焉知不是解压来了，简直偷吃不成反被嫖。他受不了这委屈。  
“哥，你别……”他委委屈屈跟眼前人说。  
“别什么？”大明星声音细细软软，是从嗓子眼里呼出来的气音。  
“别是演的吧。”他抱住大明星的腰，“其实你一点也不想要？”  
“瞎说什么。”大明星跨坐在他身上，解开袖扣，松出手腕，把自己的衬衫下摆从裤腰里拉出来，“我快憋爆炸了好吗。”  
他盯着大明星解开长裤的纽扣，刷的拉开拉链。他脑子里咣的一声，好像挨了当头一棒，满头满脸一热，感觉全身的血都冲上来，滚烫沸腾，小脑瓜子容量不够，仿佛七窍都要喷血。  
嗷，他没穿内裤。  
他就看着那一双又细又白又直的腿从裤子里挣脱出来，一对儿蜜桃臀——当然没有女孩子那么大那么圆——但是形状很饱满，可能身上仅存的几两肉都在这了。衬衫下摆被这屁股撑起一个小裙子似的弧度。连在底下的腿根肤色苍白，肌肉线条很明显，然后渐渐细下去，接上骨节圆润的膝盖。  
他没法呼吸了，大明星低头来吻他，和被女孩子亲完全不一样。而且大明星身上好香，很有攻击性的男香的气味。他感到有一只手不知道什么时候绕在下面，慢慢搓着，揉着。  
大明星在接吻的间隙里微微喘气，好像光靠这一点就坐上云霄飞车心跳失衡爽到把持不住。  
难怪他们到最后都会去试一试男人。他脑海里垂死挣扎。男人最懂男人的幻想。  
人间不直的。  
他搂紧了大明星的腰，那实在细得不可思议，一用力就会折断似的。大明星被他突然勒在怀里，挤得呼吸困难，“呃”的一声，怯怯的：“张少？”  
演也行啊。他想，翻个身把人压在下面。有几个男人能有机会实现看小电影时的全部幻想，何况女优的演技肯定没这一位好。  
他把大明星的两只手都拉上来按在头顶，志得意满准备投入霸道总裁角色。  
大明星嘴唇湿漉漉的，眼睛也有点发红，可能真的有点缺氧，脑子转得没那么快，所以迷茫了一瞬。然后看着他一脸丰富的表情反应过来，笑出了声：“哈？你来真的？”  
“你都这样了，喂！”  
大明星吃吃笑得整个人都在抖，还是很给面子的抬起一条腿来蹭他的腰：“行，行。你要怎样都可以。”  
“那你别笑了啊！”他生气，感觉再被多笑几声就要萎掉。  
大明星笑得偏过头，把脸埋在枕头里深呼吸了好一阵，才转回来，一脸楚楚可怜，眼角甚至湿湿的：“那……你想怎样？”

灵魂拷问。  
他怎么知道想怎样，他又没搞过男人。  
还他妈是自己男神。  
日哦。刚才洗澡想着还想吃零食就没刷牙。出门太急忘带洗发水，用的是酒店提供的Le Labo，香味太重又很甜一点都不攻。内裤还是幼稚的香蕉黄色，早知道刚才就拿那条黑的了啊。  
说起来刚才大明星已经扯开他裤链了不知道对这条内裤有没有什么意见。  
而且以前把妹到这一步都是妹子主动……都是怎么弄的来着？  
他思索着趴下去舔大明星的喉咙，蹭蹭，咬咬，吸一吸耳垂，扯开他的衬衫扣子摸摸胸。  
“那个……”大明星懒洋洋地嘟囔。  
他低头去看大明星的下半身，被衬衫下摆聊胜于无盖着的部分。理论上一般前期都会来一发blow job助助兴。  
他妈的这真的超出他的技能范围了。  
让人懵逼。  
“你……”大明星看着天花板好像两眼放空，“不要弄了喂……我不是女人，不会湿的啊……”  
然后他感觉那双腿弯曲起来分开夹在腰两侧，大明星在底下使劲儿抬起腰腹扯了个枕头垫在自己腰下：“直接来吧。”  
“啊？”  
“来啊。”  
他小心翼翼去摸了摸，探进一点点指尖。  
里面是湿的，软的，非常热，扩张得很充分，完全可以——他几乎抖起来了，哆哆嗦嗦往里面怼。  
还是太紧了。  
他身高码大，被挤得咬牙切齿的痛，却突然想起别的事：“哥，我没戴套。”  
大明星也是疼得要断气，深悔自己低估了这小子，这时听到这一句，玲珑心窍里千回百转，忍不住拿手背捂着眼睛做崩溃状：“你放心，我很干净。”  
“不是！”他立刻知道自己被误解，扑下去埋在大明星颈窝里。  
“……”大明星拍拍他的背，调整呼吸放松身体，“没关系，射在里面也可以的。”  
实在是太久没有做过，满胀的感觉十分陌生，并不舒服，大明星扭动了一下，试图找个轻松点的姿势。他这边腰臀一发力，连带着底下一收缩，金主又期期艾艾地唤道：“哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“你别动。”金主呜咽，眼睛居然真的雾蒙蒙的，“我疼。”  
大明星只好去亲亲他的嘴唇：“忍一忍，过会儿就好了。”  
金主顺杆爬的咬住他，舌头一路钻进去乱搅代替下面不能动的委屈，像个过分热情的小动物舔得他头晕眼花，一边还哧哧的吸着鼻子，真要哭出来似的，莫名其妙。  
他感觉自己的呼吸一下一下快起来，固然有那么点兴奋，更多是被压的，肺快扩张不开了。而且金主的心跳又快又重，紧贴在一起的胸膛里传过来那沉重疾速的搏动，几乎共振起来，让他的脑子有点昏沉沉的隆隆响。  
“熙啊……”他在嗡鸣中隐约听见金主换了个称呼，“云熙……”  
没等他做出什么反馈，底下猛的顶进去了，像一根烧红的铁钎捅穿了他。什么话都没有用，他甚至来不及阻止自己喊出声，完完全全是吃痛的颤抖的一声惨叫。  
上一回这么喊还得是因伤休息大半个月没练功，然后重新拉筋拽腿那次吧，都说骨折过的位置骨头会长得特别粗，大概韧带也是同一个道理。新养好的韧带特别硬，他扯开一字贴着墙，形体老师还是一脸恨铁不成钢：“你这可不行啊。”在背后一推把他整个人糊在镜子上。当时他也是啊啊啊啊的喊了一串，感觉自己上了老虎凳。  
叫得太惨了。他只来得及对自己进行点评。  
金主的手捂住了他的嘴。手太大，他的脸太小，鼻子也一并被包在掌心里。  
“是不是很疼啊？”金主问，眼泪在眼眶里直打转。  
你倒是把我放开，并不想玩窒息play。他想，双手的手腕被金主按在头顶，十指因为下面撞击的刺激绞成一团。  
伺候金主太难了。一招不慎满盘皆输，老子要死这儿了。

人对自己总是认知不明，男人的劣根性要不是他现在自己受着，原本也不怎么信的。  
怎么能说是下半身动物呢。他以前也是暗暗不服。明明会很温柔很仔细。  
现在他知道了，这话没错。金主脸上哭唧唧嘴上问得好听，下半身可一点都不客气。  
他只好抽空舔舔金主的掌心，那二傻子才如梦初醒松了手。他像溺水获救似的大喘一口气，


End file.
